


Longing to acquire

by Littlejellyfish



Category: One Piece
Genre: Awkward Boners, Awkwardness, Bondage, Boys Kissing, Cock Rings, Crossdressing, Dry Humping, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Smut, I will add more tags later, Light Angst, Light BDMS, M/M, Misunderstandings, Possible BDMS, Secret Crush, Secret Relationship, Self-Esteem Issues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-02 17:16:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 16,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10949112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littlejellyfish/pseuds/Littlejellyfish
Summary: Takes place after the two year gap. Sanji liked peachy island and misses dressing up but mostly the attention he got from the men. Zoro thinks Sanji's behavior is strange.





	1. It supposed to be behind me

**Author's Note:**

> first fic so sorry if it sucks

Disclaimer:  
your looking for Eiichiro Oda

Chapter 1:It supposed to be behind me

Tears were flowing down his face and he asked himself 'How did this happen'... 

It all started after the crew met back on the sabaody archipelago after they were scattered due to Kuma's paw paw abilities Zoro notices changes in the crew it was obvious they had all got stronger however what wasn't so obvious,well at least to everyone except Zoro it seemed ,that sanji seemed anxious and strangely more...affectionate he believes is the right word to describe it. When ever the cook noticed his change in attitude towards Zoro from how he usual treated him, his facial expressions changed to slightly scared then furious. One time just after the crew had escaped an enemy using the ku de burst Sanji went flying from one side of the sunny to the other right into Zoro's arms knocking him to the ground, out of instinct Zoro tightened his grip around Sanji. He heard Sanji realise what sounded like a content sigh and he leaned into Zoro when the ship finally landed they stayed that way a for a tiny bit then Sanji jumped up and away, his face shifted though various emotions then settled into rage he sent a barrage of kicks to Zoro's face, he hardly had anytime to block.

This time they had landed on an island and the crew went looking for food due to Luffy claiming he was on the brink of death by starvation. Nami suggested Sanji stay behind and build a fire so Sanji did. Zoro was napping when everyone left and they tried to wake him but he wouldn't budge. Zoro woke up and asked the cook where everyone went and Sanji told him

"hm...i'm gonna going too" said Zoro.

“No don't you'll get lost shitty marmiro"replied Sanji

"shut up curly brow"and with that Zoro walked into the forest. 5 minutes later Sanji was lighting another cigarette when he heard crunching coming from the forest, he turned and looked towards the trees where the marmiro stepped out... "why are you back already and how did you find your way back?"asked Sanji. 

"huh I actually wasn't trying but I mean I kinda was thinking of coming back for another nap guess my sense of direction is just that good" claimed Zoro. . . Sanji couldn't help it he bursted into laughter but it soon stopped. 'what just happened Sanji looked so happy laughing then his whole face just fell' thought Zoro.  
Sanji face grew serious and simply walked away towards the sunny. Sanji flicked the bud of his cigarette into the sea once boarding the sunny, quickly he pulled out another and just as swiftly lit it.

'Was he's trying to cover up his mistake or was Zoro serious... I giggled.. What the hell!... peachy island is in my past I can't keep letting it slip...Like when we escaped from the Marines earlier and I flew into Zoro's arms...It felt nice to be in another man's warm embrace again and I let it show I liked it I know the marmiro is a block head but even he couldn't have missed it... can't let them know they'd laugh at me for being the world's biggest womanizer ever and now realizing I'm not even into women... I only ever treated them and continue to treat them as precious Jewels because I admire there feminine aspect which I could never acquire' Sanji thought while tears streamed down his cheeks, deep down he knew the crew would except him however for some reason he was scared to tell them.  
~back on the island~  
'Maybe something's wrong..Maybe he wants to talk about .. um whatever it is' with that in mind Zoro took a couple of steps towards the there ship...  
"ZORO! Your awake" yelled Luffy with his signature beaming smile "where's Sanji? We got meat and other stuff for him to cook up" asked and informed the young captain. Zoro knew now that the crew was back it wasn't a good time to have a sentimental chat with the cook but he was determined to tell Sanji he can lend a ear if Sanji ever wants to talk, even if the chain-smoker would never actually do that he still wanted him to know. Zoro replied to the captain  
"He's on the sunny I'll get him I was already on my way there"  
Luffy just laughed and nodded while the rest of the crew sat down and began bickering about who knows what. Zoro continued his walk to there ship and boarded the sunny only to see a sight he never thought he would see Sanji was silently crying on the deck.  
Sanji has cried plenty of times in the past but usually it was because the crew was in a life or death situation never for anything else. Zoro figured the cook wouldn't want anyone seeing him in any vulnerable way including himself so he went back a few step stomping instead of regular walking and yawning as loud as possible in order to warn the cook of his approaching presence, Sanji surely heard him as Zoro caught a glimpse of sanji wiping his tear stained cheek.  
"Hey cook Luffy and the crew are back and hungry"said Zoro  
"I figured moron no need to state the obvious" was Sanji's reply. Zoro was irritated at the cooks insult but thought it best to avoid a fight by letting it slide. And so Zoro simply gave a grunt of acknowledgement and walked back the way he came.


	2. I'm here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zoro tells Sanji he's willing to lend a ear

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry its short

Disclaimer:  
your looking for Eiichiro Oda

Chapter 2:I'm here

After a rowdy dinner the crew was ready for their beds.The crew takes shift guarding the ship during night hour and today the narcoleptic (sleeping disorder) swordsman started the shifts. Sanji is well aware Zoro has trouble staying awake so before he laid himself to sleep he put a pot of coffee on and waited with a cigarette between his lips. 

Zoro was sitting in the nest thinking 'something is wrong with Sanji he's not acting like his usual self'. Zoros notice there’s very little swooning sanji does around women now, no nosebleed, sanji’s not trying to peep on the girls when they change or bathe any more instead, Sanji just treat's them respectfully he gives them small smile to each lady when he passes by them, unlike the way he ignores the guys, but the smiles look very strained. Sometimes he has hearts in his eyes like when Nami asks him if she looks good in a certain outfit but hardly ever and if so it doesn't last long. Zoro's worried. He shouldn’t be though, he knows this he must neglected his feeling bury them because if Sanji were to find out how Zoro truly felt for him despite their little rivalry he'd probably be disgusted. At the end of that thought, a certain cook walked with a thermos in hand. 

"here "said Sanji. 

"how thoughtful of you" Zoro said with a smirk as he uncapped the thermos and taking a whiff, savoring it strong scent before a gulp.  


"whatever I just don't want my Nami-swan or Robin-chan in danger due to your lazy ass falling asleep"he replied watching the bob of Zoro's adams apple, unconsciously licking his lips. 

Zoro then spoke "all right calm down...thanks." Zoro then thought he saw Sanji lightly blush but if he did it just as quickly dispersed. "hey shitty cook listen...If you ever want to..Um I mean, need to talk you know I'm here" Zoro was embarrassed he’s never been good at expressing his emotions anyone else on the crew would have been better for this situation, someone who Sanji would actually consider to talk to, because out of everyone on this ship, he thinks that he’s the least likely to give Sanji any comfort or piece of mind.

Sanji was very confused and agitated by....what Zoro said? no that's not it, how he feels receiving those words, to know Zoro cares 'he actually noticed my change of character I can't tell if that's a good or bad thing...but I do know right now I really like it'. "...um okay...bye."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this one is kinda awkward,  
> well the ending was a bit.


	3. kinder? no.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robin talks to Zoro, Sanji appears with a snack for Robin. Zoro and Robin talk some more then he goes into the kitchen and a fight starts.

Disclaimer:  
your looking for Eiichiro Oda

Chapter 3: kinder? no.

The crew was sailing once more to the next island. Zoros looking out to the sea on the deck when robin comes to join him "Hello swordsmen care to chat?" "what? ran out of books to entertain yourself with." replied Zoro.  
"Actually yes"said Robin.  
"Anything specific you want to chat about?" Before she could give her response Sanji appeared 

"Robin-chan I have made this with all my love for your delight" he told her with hearts in his eyes,which Zoro rolled his eyes at."Thank you cook-san... but what about Zoro" she said while taking the parfait from Sanji.  


"Oh his is in the dining room he has legs he can walk" said Sanji switching his eyes off Robin to Zoro, heart no longer there.Then left without another word. Zoro looked to Robin, she looked sad and guilty,  


"don't worry about it robin he's always like that" 

Robin looked to him "I just didn't expect it after all he's been kinder to you since we reunited" Zoro didn't reply to that comment right away, ‘she noticed too'  


"he's not kinder"  


"he isn't fighting or arguing with you as mush though" she said.  


Zoro thought to himself 'kinder? No. kindness isn't just not saying insulting things, Sanji is just distant'

" Looks appealing I'm gonna go get mine" he said eyeing the parfait.

~~In the kitchen~~ 

'nerve wrecked’ was what Sanji felt when he was around Zoro, it always been, however this time it was different 'different how?' thought Sanji but he figured maybe it just because he is the most appealing male on the ship other than Sanji...no that's not it. His current thought halted as Zoro came into the dining room another thought popped up "why'd you come here" realising to late he vioced his thought  


"parfait n booze" was the response he got 

"typical" said Sanji. 

Zoro stopped mid movement reaching in the fridge and stood straight "don't judge me because my poison is different..." he said referring to sanji smoking habit ( slight addiction) "...at least mine relaxes me you however always seem stressed better be careful or those brow crease will become permanent" he said looking annoyed. 

"shut up moss for brains I'm not stressed and I won't have brow crease like you because I don't frown as much as you" Sanji responded. 

Zoro clicked his tongue "tch whatever" rolling his eyes. 

"don't roll your eyes at me moron"said Sanji, 

"make me shitty cook" was what Zoro said before he had to dodge a kick aimed for his ribs  


Zoro was a swordsman but he was exceptional at hand to hand combat... then again this would be a leg to hand combat due to Sanji’s fighting style in which he never used his hand in fear of ruining them (he takes pride in his delicate hand as they are perfect for his passion of culinary). Little did they know a storm was coming when there fight began.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm planning for the next chapter to be a steamy one


	4. electricity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sanji and Zoro are in a fight and they end up getting into each others personal space which leads to good things but nami interupts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: steamy sadly not full on smut

Disclaimer:  
you're looking for Eiichiro Oda

Chapter 4: electricity

"Raise the sails!!"yelled Nami ,the crew navigator and personal weather women "Franky bring out the peddles! A storm is heading our way it's coming in fast " she order and informed the the crew. On the deck the crew moved swiftly to prepare for the upcoming storm even their young captain Monkey D. Luffy except two members their cook and swordsman. The storm clouds were already in sight the sea began to sway, shaking the straw hats pirates ship and it’s members.

~~In the kitchen~~

Zoro and sanji were in the middle of a heated fight when they noticed the sound of thunder and felt the sway of the ship as it went over a wave, tilting the kitchen and throwing Sanji off balance. Everything looked blurry as he fell he thought he would hit his head and pass out, but there was a warm grip on his arm. The warmth of Zoro's hand trying to steady him one on his elbow another on his shoulder. They stayed that way until the rocking lessened Zoro was about to let him go when another wave hit fairly small but out of instinct he pulled sanji closer. Sanji kept telling himself he leaned in for support but knew he was lying. He looked away from Zoro's neck to his intense eyes and held the gaze. The rocking stopped but there gaze didn't.  
Electricity coursed through Zoro's body radiating from where there bodies were in contact. Zoro moved the hand that was on Sanji shoulder toward his neck and dragged one finger from his collarbone to his ear then around his jaw to his and tilted his chin even more upward tracking his own movement with his eyes. Zoro’s affectionate eyes looked into Sanji’s he searched for a sign to stop his actions but it didn't come. Sanji was in awe at the way Zoro looked at him like he was something very valuable. Sanji wanted more than the warm look and finger on his chin so he got up on his tippy toes. Zoro almost moaned simply by the connection of their lips. Sanji’s lips were so very plush and soft which was odd to Zoro knowing how that mouth formed such harsh and nasty words nothing at all rough and demanding as he imagined (not that he ever imagined what sanji kissed like). Zoro fully embraced Sanji. He reciprocated immediately, he soon licked at the lips gentle begging for permission to enter. Sanji felt Zoro's hands one cupped his jaw completely the other on the small of his back pulling him closer gently like the nudge Zoro's tongue did just now he couldn't help but comply. He parted his lips and allowed Zoro to enter his mouth, is this how Sanji treated women if so how could they possibly not have a good time. Being on the receiving end was completely breathtaking. This wasn't something he had ever experienced but he knew for a while he craved. On peachy island sanji never allowed another man to kiss his lips. His hand or cheek maybe but when they did it... it didn't feel as intimate as the mere touches Zoro gave him. Zoro continued to search Sanji mouth with his tongue and prodded at Sanji’s tongue as encouragement and eventually he did give in he lapped his tongue around Zoro’s. Sanji knew Zoro wanted him to move his tongue but he couldn't for awhile it was all to intimate to overwhelming he felt sting in his eyes due to the intensity. Sanji needed to get some air so he pulled away gasping for breath Zoro apparently didn't he nipped at Sanji swollen bottom lip then lick, kissed, and sucked on sanji neck causing sanji to moan  
"Zoro...ah.." Sanji bit his own lip.  
Sanji got a hard on which Zoro could feel on his thigh it made him groan and get one too he began to rock his hips. Sanji felt Zoro begin to grind and so he did too his pants began to feel too tight for comfort, he so badly wished to take himself out of the confinement...  
Another wave hit the ship the door to the kitchen slammed open the sound of wind and nami screaming their names made them stop. Zoro pulled away hesitantly panting he looked toward the door then downward at sanji, he was flushed and panting as well,his eyes watery, lashes moist with tears but overall happy (despite his neglected straining cock) ...'beautiful' thought Zoro. They heard their names being called once more. "we should go the crews probably worried" said Sanji. Typical Zoro simply grunted as response...but oddly that typical Zoro response made sanji happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry if it didn't meet your expectations.


	5. Does it matter does it change anything?

Disclaimer:  
your looking for Eiichiro Oda

Chapter 5:Does it matter does it change anything?

Zoro and sanji straightened their clothes and headed out of the kitchen.The whole crew was in the den. 

(When I say den I'm referring to the room with a built in couches around the edges and built in aquarium) 

When Nami came in with Sanji and Zoro. "What the fuck were you morons doing I thought you guys went flying off the ship or something I was scream your guy's name for 10 whole minutes!!" Nami furiously exclaimed. "My apologies Nami-swan for making you worry I am unworthy to have had your concern what can I do to gain your forgiveness" Sanji said with heart in his eyes. Nami's eye glowed with money signs "I could forgive you for let see...10 minutes of my life wasted screaming your name...100 barries".  
"But of course Nami-swan... but where's my wallet" Sanji said while searching himself for the wallet.  


"oh I have it" said Nami handing it to him."thank you Nami sweet."  


Zoro rolled his eyes 'nami's a bitch'  
" of course your not even gonna question why or how she had it...moron." 

Sanji imidiately stopped and looked at Zoro “don't try an talk crap about Nami douche bag".  
"just ignore him Sanji I always do" said Nami. 

“no he's trying to act like your flawed or something and you know what your not but you know who is Zoro. He's lazy, no good, and always just hanging around talking trash, yeah I'm calling you out bastard. " 

Zoro rolled his eyes before saying "yeah I can smell your lung cancer from here bastard, you talking shit well whatever at least I'll live longer than you, I'm not puff puffin it away and what the hell are you saying me lazy as if just shut up thunder thighs put down your cigarette at get those legs moving"  


Robin looked amused noted Zoro she leaned into him and whispered "that hickey wasn't there before (referring to sanji, not very visible but she saw it)" then leaned away. Zoro started blushing but he wasn't worried robin wasn't a big mouth like nami she wouldn't tell anyone....'does it matter if the crew knew, would it change anything?' wondered Zoro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Their argument was based off a David Dobrik vlog


	6. Zoro's thoughts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologies, it's fast paced it's just I had written this chapter with a good amount of detail and then it got erased so I got angry and was just trying to blow right through it.

Disclaimer:  
your looking for Eiichiro Oda

Chapter 6: Zoro's thoughts

The crew spent the night waiting out the storm drinking till they dropped (not all of them) and telling stories of there past journey to the newest of the crew members by the time Luffy was tired Nami, Sanji, Robin , and Chopper were knocked out. Frank carried the girls to there rooms, luffy took chopper, and Zoro took Sanji.

(2 huge rooms 1 for girls 1 for boys the boys had walls installed for privacy so technically 8 rooms total)

Zoro took Sanji to his own room and removed his tie, vest, and shoes. Before he left he planted a kiss on Sanji's temple which earned him a mumble that Zoro thought was cute. 

The next morning Sanji woke up at 4:40 to make breakfast, his head was pounding it always did after he spent a night with his good friend blue label. Sanji got dressed for the day and took some ibuprofen then headed up to the deck. Once Sanji was on the deck he checked the schedule and saw he was supposed to be on lookout but his name was crossed out with Zoros written above it. Sanji smiled at the sweet gesture knowing it must have been hard for Zoro to do his shift for him with his narcolepsy and so Sanji decide he would take him some coffee. Sanji entered his kitchen, turned on the oven and let it preheat. Sanji decided today he would make large blue berry muffins because he could make the whole crews breakfast in one batch or maybe two considering how much the crew ate, then he put on a pot of coffee. Sanji fixed some coffee and put it in a thermos and headed to the nest.  


~~In The Nest~~  
It was awkward. He didn’t know how to think about it, he had never thought Sanji would be gay or perhaps bisexual...what if he wasn't? what if he's just experimenting? Zoro's never felt the way he feels around Sanji with anyone, it's just Sanji. He doesn't think he can handle the disappointment if this doesn't work out. This was uncharted territory and the swordsman was confused and flustered. It had been 2 hours he's thought about this and all he's been able to do was state the obvious, each time he had bumped into the cook, he felt awkward and had to look away, or else he thought his heart might seriously rip its way out of his chest. And in their fights Zoro over all was just attempting to try and keep his face from not going hot and his body from feeling hot in a way it shouldn't. He sure hoped no one noticed, but Zoro was paranoid he feared everyone could tell... he's had a huge crush on the cook ever since they first met at the Baratie restaurant. He couldn't believe what happened yesterday 'what if sanji thought it was a huge mistake, and today it was a regret....but how could it if this is what had bothered Sanji deeply since they met up again...but what if this isn't what has been making Sanji act unusual...no it had to be this it just ha-' Zoros thought where cut off due to Sanji coming through the hatch of the nest...

'shit' thought zoro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So finals are coming up really soon so I apologise for not updating as regularly as I had said, but I have to pass my classes so... point being I won't be updating frequently due to studying and taking exams sorry.


	7. Ruin his plans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a lot of switching from Zoro to Sanji's perspective, I personally think.

Disclaimer:  
your looking for Eiichiro Oda

Chapter 7: Ruin his plans

Zoros thought where cut off due to Sanji coming through the hatch of the nest...

'shit' thought zoro.  
\---------------------------------------------------  
there was a moment of awkward silence between Zoro and Sanji. Sanji knew he had to break it soon because if he didn't there staring contest would make his whole face flush red.  


"thanks for taking my shift I owe you one" said Sanji  


"no problem" replied Zoro  
...  
"oh here this is for you" Sanji said while handing the thermos to Zoro  
That same electric shock ran from where their hand connected making them both blush and sanji more then Zoro due to him vocalising the pleasure it sent him with a gasp he was glad it didn't come out as a moan. The feeling was short lived as they both pulled away after they realised how long the kept their hands touching was abnormal for simply handing something to someone.  
"um breakfast will be ready at 6 bye thanks again"said sanji.

~~At 7:00am~~

the crew was just finishing up breakfast when Nami announced they would spot a island near lunch

nami was right, like usual, they spotted land around 11:40 and decided to eat in town. sanji decided to go shopping for groceries and suits then return to the ship.

(most of the crew sleep in town due to them being drunk or they had a 'special friend' for the night.Theres nothing wrong with being with the other members of the crew but they feel nervous to attempt a relationship other than a platonic one for the awkwardness they would feel around the other if things didn't go right a.k.a a breakup)

After the ladies and sanji left to go into town,the remaining crew members were going to choose who had to stay behind,but Zoro volunteered because he was tired. 

Sanji and Zoro were in different places but there minds were on the same thing. It disappointed them both that they seemed to have chosen to forget the events of the stormy night.

sanji returned around noon, the sun was beginning to set, the sky a dusty orange and purple. When sanji got on bored he imidiately went to go check the schedule board to see if there was anyone assigned to keep an eye on the ship and like he expected the moron's didn't think of leaving anyone behind to watch the ship, secretly to Sanji's delight.

Sanji had just gotten fresh groceries  
so as a sue chef he wished to make a delicious meal, so he did.  
.......

'oops made to much' thought sanji.

~~ Below deck ~~  
Zoro woke from a nap due to a noise he stayed quiet but he heard no more so he ignored the fact that he even heard a noise in the first place and drifted into his thoughts

He wants to know where he and sanji stand. Not knowing is killing him and if that doesn't the awkwardness he feels when there alone will. He want to know but he can't work up the courage to simply ask. And now there on an island meaning the crew had a chance of getting a night buddy...'sanji had a chance of getting a night buddy.' The thought made Zoro sizzle with jealousy. Knowing sanji he would come back to the ship to put away the groceries he surely purchased Zoro would be damned if he didn't try his best to keep sanji there.

~~In the kitchen~~

one of the paring knife sanji was holding fell he was so very nervous and excited this was the first time in a long time since peachy island he would get to feel the silk of a dress grip his lean curves.  
sanji was done with the food a lot more than he planned on making but that's fine he can store the rest. Now he can get to the thing he been looking forward to all day.sanji went below deck and into there large bathroom.

~~In the bathroom~~

sanji got in the tub and began shaving his legs and slight facial hair.  
'strange I feel like I should be worried about Zoro being out on the the island but its not like I own Zoro or we're even together, I mean even if we were I'm sure we wouldn't be exclusive.... who am I kidding I'm a little jealous of the possibility he's out there with someone but Zoros not like the others there only 26% chance out of 100% he with someone he doesn't usually sleep with people on each island we go to, only once in a while. I'm not going to worry not today not now I just want to be happy now. Nothing was gonna ruin his plans for tonight.  
Sanji got out of the tub and dried off. He grabbed the shopping bag which contained a light blue underwear, black slightly sparkling dress, makeup and glossy pumps. Sanji first dressed him self a decision he soon regretted due to fall out getting on his dressed but he felt to beautiful, he couldn't bare to take it off, so he simply proceeded caking his face. He applied a little of Robin's hardly used body mist and went for the door handle.

~~down the hall from the restroom~~

Zoro snapped out of his thoughts and went into alert mode when he heard the water in the bathroom turn on but then realized if the person was a threat of any sort they probably wouldn't be readying a bath on the ship so....so it must be Sanji!!

'Ok I can't have him leave and the fact that he's taking a bath means he wants to look and smell good to pick up someone .. I-I need a plan to ruin his plans, ruin him....well his clean presentation.. not that ruining him would be nice... to see that beautiful, creamy skin drenched in sweat from pleasure rather than our usual fight. But no, patience. Sanji was meant to be treasured.' thought Zoro. ' I'll wait for him outside the bathroom and then I'll get him so worked up he won't think rationally and let me have at him-  
I mean have at him as in a fight.'

~~one hour later~~

'Oh my god! I knew Sanji took long periods of time getting ready but seriously what the hell is taking him so lloonnngg-' just then the door handle began to twist open 'fucking finall-'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well... sorry for the cliff hanger


	8. Unexpected bliss

Disclaimer:  
your looking for Eiichiro Oda

Chapter 8: Unexpected bliss

'holy shit' thought Zoro as soon as Sanji stepped out, Zoros jaw had fallen and Sanji's eyes bulgde. Neither dared to move, frozen in shock.  
'no,no,no,no what is Zoro doing here as if we didn't already have a awkward make out session, but now I don't stand a chance at having him or pretending nothing happened he must think I'm a freak, he won't be interested now...but then again the guys at peachy island did...but Zoros not like them I mean those guys live on a crossdressing island there used to it...he- he isn't'. Sanji felt a prickling sting in his eyes and begged the tears not to slip.

'wow Sanji's beautiful' thought Zoro feeling heat creep downwards and used all his will power to keep his cock down but with Sanji dressed like that it was damn near impossible.  
"You kinda... look hot" 'shit I didn't mean to voice that' thought Zoro now feeling heat creep in to his cheeks as well as his crotch.

Now Sanji was really on the edge of crying 'Zoro's an ass but I didn't think he would make fun of me' and 'oh no please no' one tear slipped down Sanji's cheek.

'What..why- no,no,NO! Sanji's crying what do I do, what do I do? ok calm down what do people usually do when others are sad...comfort them.' Zoro swallowed thickly before hesitantly stepping forward and wrapping his arms around the cook.  
Sanji didn't expect Zoro to hug him and so it took him a while to register what had happened, he wanted to push him away but... Zoro's warm embrace had put Sanji at ease, it felt very intimate and Sanji’s heart began to palpitate. He recalled the night of the storm, the firmness of Zoros lips and he craved to feel them once more. Sanji wiped the tears from his eyes, luckily he bought water proof make up, and he looked up towards Zoro.

"I meant what I said you look great... and Sanji I-I want you,” Zoro said, smiling at him in a gentle manner and cupped his face  
"Please Sanji let me have you".

Sanji felt the heat flush his cheeks at hearing Zoro say his name  
'Sanji not cook or curly brow' is the only thought Sanji could actually finish before his body did something he doesn't believe his mind even had command it to do. He put his arms around Zoros shoulder's and pulled him down and kissed him.  
Zoro loved how tightly Sanji was holding him it made the kiss seem longer than what it probably was. They pulled away Zoro opened his eyes to an absolutely perfect hue of cerulean eyes drifting open lazily, his vision visibly clouded by lust even in the darkness.  
Zoro leaned over, cupped his hand in the nape of Sanji’s neck, and pulled him forward into yet another kiss only this one soon developed into a very heated one. Zoro's hands moved away from Sanji's neck and roamed south, Sanji's waist felt curvey, Zoro hand stopped on Sanji's hips unknowing of there sensitive he gave them a squeeze imidiately awakening Sanji's cock. "uhh..nn" Sanji gave a breathy moan directly into Zoro's mouth. He cupped Sanji's cock through the clothing and gave it a long, lazy yet firm caress. Sanji pushed Zoro away...  
"Zoro what are we doing"

"I think our actions were self explanatory" Zoro replied. Sanji blushed soon after.

"That's not what I was talking about I mean...nevermind"Sanji was growing depressed or angry...both..for not being able to form his thoughts and having a boner was not helping. Once again he felt his eyes water and the thought of how much he's cried and it made him nauseous. He was so childish and pathetic this would be the second time his namaka- Zoro would see him cry over something stupid.

"I get it Sanji you want clarification of what our relationship is or is going to be...if it is a romantic relationship or a purely sextual one, if it's a one time thing" he said as his eyes unconsciously travelled down Sanji's body.

Sanji caught Zoro eyeing his form and thought to himself 'Zoro must want a sextual relationship' "well what do you want?" Sanji asked despite his most recent thought.

Zoro thought to himself he would prefer a romantic relationship but he would be okay if Sanji simply wanted a sexual one  
"I don't want this to be a one time thing" Zoro admitted.

Sanji felt a heavy weight on his heart Zoro could have said he wanted a romantic relationship however this must be his hint to his desire for a sextual one...and damn his boner but it won't go away, below deck was almost always warm and he hadn't jacked off in a while or had any sex in a long while well since he came to terms with his sextuality...because one he wasn't sure he could really trust any men on peachy island and now with the crew he dared not go to a male brothel or anything I mean his namaka could spot him and he can’t find the courage to come out, guess this explains why Zoro rarely stayed in town for any other reason except being drunk when they stopped on an island. The thought of Zoro ever staying in town with anyone bothered him and the thought of him doing that tonight because Sanji wanted romance unlike Zoro was simply disgusting and unacceptable...no he wouldn't allow that.  
"ok.......purely sextual"

Zoro wasn't expecting that response but by how long Sanji stayed quite he assumed Sanji at least thought about Zoros suggestion of romance but if that wasn't what the cook was looking for well that was just....“Fine. But I have rules.”

Sanji was taken back 'rules?'  
"ok what are they?"

 “Only me if we do this then you’re only are sleeping with me. No more sex with strangers...that's unhygenic ” Zoro added at the end to hid the possessiveness he feels for Sanji

“ I mean if we want to be with anyone else than we have to tell one another be on a pause or something”

"This applies to us both correct?"Sanji asked feeling better emotionally thinking at least they'd be exclusive in some form... physically well let's just say his cock was crying in pain 

"yes...is this you agreeing I mean are you sure you be able to keep your hands off women?”Zoro asked with a smirk as he began to close his proximity with Sanji 

“I haven't ever really thought of them in that way before” Sanji said, he took a sharp intake as he realized how close Zoro had gotten to him.  
Zoro chuckled "strange I'm sure you've been with various women yet you claim you don't think of them sextually" he said while now towering over Sanji  
" I-I...it's difficult to explain" he said feeling his member beg for attention 

Zoro reached down to the hem of Sanji's dress and slide his warm palm up the back of Sanji's leg pulling the dress up with him not losing eye contact with Sanji even for a moment he reached the lace of the blue underwear Sanji wore slowly he reached inside, he saw Sanji's light pink blush turn to a feverish red. He began pumping Sanji's cock "all right you don't have to explain it then" was what Zoro said before standing straight and grabbing a fist full of silky blond hair with his free hand, he pulled Sanji's head back and swooped back down for more kisses. Sanji's groaned and Zoro growled eating up the sweet moans that escaped Sanji.

He didn't know which was better when Zoro was gentle or rough both were delicious, and both sent shivers down his spine. Sanji's needs and wants contradicted each other he couldn't settle for one, and he believes at this very moment it doesn't matter as long as Zoro's there touching him it doesn't really matter how he treated him. Zoro's hand began to sped up and Sanji's was getting so close his penis was producing a delicious amount of pre-cum. Zoro couldn't help wondering what Sanji tasted like, feeling it gathering at the tip.

Sanji's was getting so close, so very quickly, he was panting loudly as Zoro had moved to suck on a very sensitive part on his neck. Zoro moved his hand away from Sanji's head to roam down his back to the thin curvy waist that belonged to the cook to cup at the cooks round rump and giving it a squeeze that made Sanji moan and settle to the thigh area directly under it and began lifting it up.  
Sanji couldn't stop moaning the things Zoro was doing to his body were driving him crazy, odd as he actually hadn't done very much but Sanji's was so very sensitive. He got the hint that Zoro wanted him to lift his leg so he did rubbing it up against Zoro's leg and then lifted the other, he locked them together.  
Zoro was carring Sanji to his room. He loved the feel of Sanji's lean arms and mascular legs holding him so tightly. They made out on the way to Zoro's bed, it was short lived as Sanji began to whimper. Zoro began to move down Sanji leaving a trail of hickeys and finally he reached his destination he gave a firm lick to the head through the thin undergarment he heard Sanji groan and chuckled while pulling it down and off thoughs smooth long legs. He parted Sanji's legs kissed a ankle while admiring the contrast of the the color of Sanji's glossy black pump and his pale skin.  
Sanji felt hyperaware of everything Zoro was doing and he was sure that before the nights events ended he would shamefully pass out.

Zoro licked up a large vain on the underside of Sanji's shaft and groaned at the throbs he felt in that one taste he pulled back and blew on it lightly.

'oh God! oh God!' Sanji clenched his teeth along with the muscles in his back and abdomen 'why damn it I never been with a man sextually but my God should it feel this good!'

Zoro smirked at Sanji's panting and throaty noises- speaking of throaty,  
Zoro suckled the head then took more, Zoro was afraid he would get blue balls so he pulled down his zipper while simultaneously groping Sanji's sacks. 

Slurping noises filled the room and Sanji loved it along with the fact that he was still wearing his heals and dress which was pooled around this hips not to mention- " nnn..ohh-Yes! God Zoro don't stop..uhnn!"Zoro had just taken Sanji down his throat all while bobbing, humming and taking care of himself. Sanji couldn't take it he clenched and unclenched his fist grasping at the sheets with sweat and tears pouring down his face before snagging a fist full of green hair as his body arched up off the mattress.  
putting his other fist to his mouth and bit down. 

A painful tug, tensing, and a twitch in his mouth was all the warning Zoro got before he felt the realise of Sanji's cum he swollowed it down jerking off as fast as possible to catch up with his own impending orgasm while still cradling Sanji's softening member, all of Sanji's bodily reaction were extremely helpful to reach Zoro's cloud nine but it was what he said in his post orgasm bliss before passing out that made Zoro's eyes roll back and what pushed him over the edge...

"...m-master"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for not updating as frequently as I said I would it's just that I'm taking classes over the summer and I spend a lot of time doing work for those classes and when I'm not I'm trying to get reasonable hours of sleep...so yeah sorry. I really hoped you liked this chapter if you did leave comment, kudos, just all that stuff because I genuinely enjoy receiving them, till next chapter!


	9. Author's note

Hey sorry I haven't added a new chapter in a long time. You see the thing is I got writers block, I have no idea were I want to take this story but I do want to continue it... so if anyone has an idea for the story please leave a comment below. Also last chapter I left off with "m-master" but I'm think that escalated too quickly so I'm thinking about editing it out maybe,maybe not. If you agree it was too abrupt please tell me I'll edit it out or if you like it as it is I can keep it that way. Till next time!


	10. The day after

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to keep the story consistent to the One Piece world as possible and so I apologize for the fact that I am using phone's instead of transponder snail's.  
> Also I went back and changed just the first sentence of chapter one and although it just the first sentence I suggest you read it as it will be relevant to the story in the future.

Disclaimer: you're looking for Echio orida

Chapter 9: The day after

"...mmmn..huh where am I?"said Sanji waking up. 

Sanji sat up and looked straight ahead in a daze, 7:20 am read the clock, then to his right.  
'Zoro? I'm in Zoro's room...why... !!!!!!  
he quickly began recollecting last night's event blushing at his distinct memory. He removed the covers and noted he was still dressed in his dress, Sanji picked up his discarded underwear and picked up his shoes which he assumed Zoro took off of him after he passed out....  
'Passed out! I Passed out! I'll never be ever to live last night down' Sanji felt his face flush hotter and probably turning a darker hue of pink. After picking up his things he headed towards the door and turned the handle as quiet as possible he poked his head out listened and scanned to see if anyone came back. No matter how unlikely that was, better safe than sorry.

Sanji was feeling good after washing not only himself but last night's clothes and putting it away. It's 8:45' Sanji took mental note and looked away from his watch. "No ones back yet, no shocker there and Zoro show's no sign of joining me back in the land of the living for a couple more hours, guess I'll stroll the town."

~~ In town 9:00 ~~

'The scent of the salty sea reaches even here' Robin thought a small smile graced her lips at the familiar smell as she left the motel. On the way back to the sunny Robin caught sight of a familiar head filled with long wavy orange locks in the window of a small shop.

"No ma'am that's 22 berries" said a check out lady.

"The tag says it 50% off, is the original price 44 berries?"

"No but..."

"Exactly the original price was 22 berries so that would mean I only need to pay 11."

"Well... alright all ring it up at half price"

"Good, best hope I don't spread the word that this shop is attempted to con one of it's consumer's"

"No ma'am please I apologizes, I'll even through in this box of magical fruity candies"

"hmm...okay! Bye have a good day...Nancy " Nami said reading off of the ladies name tag and grabbing her new sundress and box of candy.

Robin stood with an amused smile at the door, she continued to smile walking away from the store, with Nami to her left "How much did the 50% off stickers cost?"

" Too much if you ask me but whatever they got me this cute sundress I almost feel bad the clothes in there are top quality along and pretty. I was torn between this one or this long bright red slit dress. Alas there was no tag to put a sticker on." said Nami.

"You have no shame do you?"asked Robin.

"Nope!" Nami said popping a candy into her mouth

"Hey give me have a candy, would you?" Nami handed her one, and Robin placed it in her mouth "Hey these are magical aren't they? what do they do?" Nami shrugged and reached into her bag for the box.

"probably nothing bad..." Nami replied in a deep manly voice. They stared at each other before bursting out in laughter. The sound of two loud laughing men attracted much attention and shock when the people found it's source to be two lovely young ladies.

~~ On the next street over ~~

'Damn annoying shitty ass men making so much noise' Sanji could swear they are so loud probably everyone on this boring shitty island could hear them. Sanji turned the corner in the direction of the laughing that was now dying down thankfully, in all honesty it wasn't the loud happy men irritating him but that Sanji feels something nagging in the back of his mind like something important he forgot and can't..."Wow" Sanji mumbled looking into a small shop. He pulled out his phone and put it to his ear and entered.

"Honey I understand I do but... yes but I'm not good at this stuff and the stain isn't that noticeable ...mm okay fine any red dress is fine yes good alright see you in a bit my love" Sanji said into the transponder snail with absolutely no one on the other side of the line. He walked up to the beautiful red dress that caused him to enter the store in the first place, checking if it came in his sizes and brought it to the register.

"Will this be all sir?" questioned enthusiastically the female employ running the register.

"Pack of smokes as well..Nancy" Sanji said.

"That will be 52 berries sir" Sanji handed the money to her.

"Thank you have a wonderful day!"she said with a smile.

"You too!" Sanji replied

'she's pretty...but I can be prettier! God I'm conceded' thought Sanji make his way back to the sunny

"Excuse me mister you dropped this" a little boy said with a heavy accent making mister sound like...

'...M-master......OH MY GOD!' thought Sanji.

"Thanks kid" said Sanji taking the pack of cigarettes and handy the kid a couple of berries for his kindness

~~ A Couple hours later ~

Sanji never made it to the sunny instead he hit up a bar hoping the blood in his veins would turn into alcohol, knock him out and have him forget the sinful word that slipped past his lips. It got crowded and loud Sanji didn't appreciate it and decided to leave. Sanji paid for his drinks and left the bar. He wandered the streets for awhile in hopes of finding another but to no avail.

'Damn it! I really want to get drunk but it was so loud' thought Sanji. He pulled out a cigarette, lit it, and took a puff.'Is the noise worth it...hell yes it is. However i left just 20 minuets ago I'll look Lame' Sanji took another puff and looked somewhere off into the distance where loud EDM music was pouring out. 'A club...that'll work'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to apologize for such a delayed update and the lack of actual zosan in this chapter. Please leave comments or kudos it's very much appreciated! Hope your liking the story so far!And thank you once more AlfredKvaak and Anon!


	11. The club and Zoro

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yuki is a character created by yours truly.  
> Disclaimer: no one piece characters are mine sadly.

Ch.10 The club and Zoro

Zoro opened his eyes and yawned 'what time is it' thought Zoro. He rolled over the bed and unplugged his phone. "11:46" he mumbled and that's when it hit him the faint smell of a flower based perfume lingering in the spot he rolled on to. 'No way...there's no way that actually happened...how could it' Zoro thought before he started a tiny mental argument with himself ' Zoro your imagination isn't that good' Zoro mentally scoffed 'shut the hell up yes it can be, especially when it comes to sextual imagination's' Zoro thought getting angry about how he teased and joked of his own intelligence and/or creativity.'wow you realize how perverted you sound and why are you denying the fact that it was real, don't you want it to be? and with that Zoro's mental argument came to a conclusion.

" All that thinking made me tired...time for a nap" Zoro said before sleep enslaved him once more.

~~ 2 hours later ~~

'That was a good nap...time to eat' thought Zoro. He went to the bathroom and decided food could wait, he wanted a shower. The room became a sauna due to, not only the hot water but lustful memories of last night that found their way into his mind. The memory of Sanji's deep blue eyes watering from such potent pleasure and his moans ringing in Zoro's mind set off a chain reactions of a hardening 10 inch cock turning to 11 and a half inches and that urged his hand to reach down for it. Zoro's hand slowly moved down his ripped abdomen, although in Zoro's mind's eye it was none other than a certain sous chef hand trailing it way down while looking up with his deep blue eyes enhanced by mascara. It was so close to its target when...

"Zoro! is that you, hurry up Robins in the other bathroom and I want to shower now!" Yelled Nami while pounding on the door.

... 'and there goes my boner'. "okay I'll be out in a minuet! ...selfish bitch" Zoro mumbled towards the end.

~~ 1:30 ~~

'Sanji isn't here guess I'll get something to eat from the town if I step foot in his kitchen he'll probably kill me although after last night... nah he'd definitely try and kill me' Zoro thought before leaping off the boat.

Zoro found a crepe stand to buy breakfast from although '1:45 is no time for breakfast' thought Zoro checking his watch. Zoro was walking around town while he ate his crepes when he spotted a shop called Nihonzashi through the window he could tell it was a katana maintenance shop. 

"I am running low on things but I wanted to head back to the boat" Zoro said before thinking to himself 'sanji might be back now and I just got to know if what we agreed upon last night was true that it wasn't just a one time deal.... I'll just get what I need and go.' That wasn't true Zoro was like a child in a candy shop he never wanted to leave the magical place but eventually hunger caught up to him once more so he left the shop with polish, rust blocker, and rice paper. '5:58 well damn that took longer than expected' thought Zoro as he exited the store and began to attempt to get back to the sunny, getting something to eat on the way there.

~~ 9:20pm ~~

"Fuck going back to the ship I'm gonna get a drink" Zoro went into the bar where he wound up while looking for the docks. 50 minutes later Zoro was in a fight with a couple of men who insulted Sanji's wanted poster, which was stupid and childish on Zoro's part. It was a fugly drawing of the cook but those guys were speaking as though it was Sanji who was fugly and he is not. Anyway long story short he was kicked out of the bar not even a little buzzed and that pissed him off. He would have to find another place to drink and there had to be booze at a place like that.

"Looks like fucking party central and what's a party with no alcohol." A few minutes later Zoro found himself in front of the club, You Know You Like It by DJ Snake was blaring, Zoro approached the entrance where the bouncer stopped him "I don't believe you can pass the rope" the bouncer said.

"what?" Zoro said thinking he misheard 'um what I have always been able to make it past the rope what was going on'

" I just saying that you may be too good for this establishment." he said with a smirk. He was attractive, as tall as Zoro but light skinned, muscular, and brown eyes. Zoro smirked back.

"smooth but I'm currently in a relationship" Zoro said although they did agree on a open relationship and he wasn't sure if Sanji still wanted even that I mean he could have changed his mind, but it would have just felt wrong to flirt back.

"Damn all the good ones are always already taken" the bounder replied moving to the side and gesturing to Zoro that he could go inside.

~~ 9:00pm earlier that same day ~~

Sanji took another puff and looked somewhere off into the distance where loud EDM music was pouring out. 'A club...that'll work'. When Sanji first entered the club he noticed it wasn't very full but that's normal it's still pretty early for people to go clubbing.He decided to sit right at the bar putting the shopping bag with the red dress and heels inside. Sanji ordered a rum based beverage nursing it for a while before actually starting to drinking it. Sanji decided he didn't want to get blackout drunk and have to deal with a headache, his watch read 9:30, and it was started to get crowded. Someone sat next to sanji and knocked his shopping bag the women with raven hair reached to catch it.

In a slightly rough voice the women spoke " shit I'm so sorry, I...I wow this dress is gorgeous why aren't you wearing it?" the person looked up. And Sanji had a clear view of the women's... Adam's apple? 'Oh that is not a women' Sanji took a look around noticing the club that was in was now filling, but more importantly there were many cross dressers. Sanji unconsciously smiled and began feeling a little embarrassed that he neglected noticing that it was a queer club, plus he still hadn't answered the man. 

"Um... I don't have any makeup and well I like to go all out or not at all" explained Sanji while blushing at the fact that he actually said that out loud

"I honestly am dying to see you wear this! I have makeup want to borrow some! I wouldn't mind!"

Normally Sanji would say no but he was intoxicated and he missed being able to cross dress in public so...with a smile Sanji replied "yeah sure I'm Sanji by the way"

" I'm Yuki well go on I'll be waiting" he replied while handing Sanji a pouch filled with makeup  
With that and his shopping bag in hand Sanji smiled thanked yuki and walked off to the all gender restrooms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nihonzashi is a real katana maintenance shop. I'm not promoting it or anything. Hope you enjoyed! Apologies for the wait. AlfredKvaak next chapter I'm gonna take you up on one of your suggestions! Also I didn't have time to edit and I'm kinda lazy so I most likely won't go back to do so sorry.


	12. Jealousy isn't always a bad thing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating earlier

Ch 11 Jealousy isn't always a bad thing

Zoro did not expect the club to be this crowded but he didn't particularly care if it was. "Holy fucking shit!" yelled a man's voice, along with a lot of whistles from various people and well Zoro couldn't help but look over at what caused the commotion and Holy fucking shit was right. There stood the most sexiest angel from the heavens above, a sculpted figure, a pleasure to see his flowing honey colored hair, His enticing creamy fair skin, legs for days, glossy full soft supple plumped to perfection lips, intense blue sapphire eyes catching the clubs lights and reflecting them back at the crowed. And for a moment Zoro forgot to do a very basic bodily function, breath. Zoro only took oxygen into his lungs after a his lightheadedness began causing his eyesight to become fuzzy and his jaw began ache from how tight he was clenching it. He began to sweat with the effort to not visibly shudder at the anger he felt boil up inside him at the fact that all these strangers, these nobodies were feasting their undeserving eyes with his cook, but mostly at the person who's hands were bestowed on sanji's and were pulling him closer. Zoro had never felt the animalistic shameful need to utterly gain possession of someone. He wasn't sure what he was going to do but something was about to go down because his legs were carrying him straight to sanji however now sanji was on the move.

~~ w/ Sanji ~~

‘Maybe I over did it with this warm toned half cut crease and dark matt red liquid lipstick’ I walked out keeping my head down feeling excited to be wearing this in public 

“Holy fucking shit!” I heard someone yell and nosey me had to look up, seeing many other faces looking straight at me, my face flushed and I couldn’t stop the smile tugging at my lips at the flattery I felt and the various whistles directed at me.

“Damn I didn’t even recognize you for a cool bit” said Yuki pulling me in for a quick hug by my hips. And I’m not going to lie some thrill ran in me at his dominating persona to just grab me like that no questions asked he just did what he wanted. And just like that me and Yuki where off to the dance floor. Im not quite sure what this song is but I do know I was liking it, and apparently so did others I assume due to the mob that followed us. Not long after Yuki and I reached dance floor did about a dozen men come up and grind on us and damn it felt good to be the sun in our solar system at the moment. Sue me I’m an attention whore and I know it.

“Move.” Said a familiar unhappy voice that made my heart race and arm hairs rise. I felt three guys move away from my back side and a firm body soon press up to me. A single finger moved up near my left cheekbone pulling my hair back and hooking it behind my ear. His broad chest pressed closer my pulse began skyrocketing as his lip grazed my ear and hand landed and squeezed my hip.

“Sanji, come.”

~~ Zoro ~~

It wasn’t a question, it wasn’t a suggestion, it was an order and Sanji best follow it or I am literally going to starve my self till I pass out. I turned away not bothering to see if Sanji was following.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave Comments & Kudos please!


	13. Not here

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I take so long to update. Hope this makes up for the wait.

Chapter 12 : Not here

~~Zoro ~~

It wasn’t a question, it wasn’t a suggestion, it was an order and Sanji best follow it or I am literally going to starve my self till I pass out. I turned away not bothering to see if Sanji was following. I entered a restroom.

“Out” I said while glaring at a female cross dresser and a man who were washing their hands at the sink in the restroom. They both shut off the water and walked out immediately.

“Hey I wouldn’t go in, there’s a really pissed off looking guy in there” I heard one of them say. 

~~ Sanji ~~ 

My blood pounded in my ear drums. A heat coiled in my gut. I felt nauseous yet exited. Two people walked out and said something to me but I didn’t listen I was to busy trying to walk straight with a growing erection, which if I do say so is very hard (pun not intended)

I walked in and looked around that’s when I heard the door close and the click of the lock being turned. I looked over my shoulder into intense gray eyes. My breath got caught in my throat. We simply stared at one another for a moment, then the moment was over. His eyes moved over my body, taking in all the details, He tensed his shoulders, clenched his jaw as he took strides towards me. I turned my body fully to him, he grabbed me by my hips and slammed me into the stall behind me I groaned, his response a growl.

His lips were moist. Our skin grew hotter by the second. I drew with the tip of my tongue along the inner edge of his mouth, and he groaned and I pulled him to me. My hands were in his hair up to that point, until he pulled them away and pinned them against the stall. I moaned wantonly, now fully erect. Zoro groaned once more, moving to my neck he peppered my throat with nips and kisses. 

~~Zoro ~~

I could barely breathe but I couldn’t stop, as I kissed him I closed my eyes, heightening my hearing, I listened to his moans. However, I could also hear the club music, in my mind his moans shifted. Whistling the whistling of the people of this club as they undressed Sanji slowly with their eyes, but not today, no sir. Tonight he was mine, all mine, then another memory hit me “m-master” I didn’t mean to but before I new it a copper taste filled my mouth. Sanji cried out not loud enough for the people outside the bathroom to hear but still loud enough to pull me back to my senses.

I opened my eyes to the sight of a trembling, flushed, and sweaty Sanji. Fresh tears staining his cheeks tinted gray from make up. A shudder ran through me to see him like this my cock grew harder if possible but I soon realize I might have really hurt him. I unclenched my jaw from his shoulder. He released a breath I'm not sure he was conscious of holding. I’m about to apologize when I catch a hint of a smile on his face and hear...

“...Bite me again”

I growl at his request, I free his wrist to grasp his hips, and I lift him. He latches on to me. I pull his head down, I pressed my tongue into his mouth, he sucked my tongue in and I gasped. I walk us to the sink and rest Sanji on the edge of the counter.

~~Sanji ~~

He is caressing one of my thighs. Grabbing the other tightly likely leaving bruises... 

"Nnngh!" Sanji likes the thought of that. Zoro stopped kissing him and whispered in Sanji’s ear...

“God Sanji you’re incredibly sexy” the words spoken to him and Zoro’s hot breath had Sanji’s insides quivering. His cock was leaking like crazy silently begging for attention, a part of Sanji wanted to cum another wanted to be denied. He reached behind himself and began to unzip himself when a hand stopped him... “not here.”

.... well he wanted to be denied, but now sitting there blue balled, he would do almost anything to orgasm... not that he already didn’t, Sanji would never admit that the bite to his should caused a dry orgasm but god it was great, now that Sanji thinks about Zoro didn’t bite again after that ‘pfft... jack ass’ thought Sanji. Obediently he let Zoro zip his dress back up. As Zoro pulled away he pushed a loose lock of Sanji’s hair behind his ear and he gave a soft but tender kiss to Sanji’s neck. The sentiment was so simple yet so endearing, he felt a warmth spread outwards from his chest and a smile tug at his lips. 

They fixed themselves up before heading out. Sanji changed back into his suit and they walked out together. As they walked through the crowd to the exit Sanji felt Zoro place his hand on the small of his back then slide his hand to his waist. Sanji walked confidently knowing Zoro felt proud to be the one with Sanji and openly showing it. 

Sanji looked to his right and saw Yuki give him a smirk and thumbs up. His face was probably tomato red, but he didn’t mind this is the best his felt in a quite a long while.

~~ Zoro ~~

The air was crisp out side. The streets were empty, so Zoro saw nothing wrong with keeping his hand around Sanji. Not to mention Sanji clearly didn’t mind what with him moving closer to Zoro.

‘Sanji’s face is hard to see with him looking down. Still I stare because it’s hard not too. Sanji’s entire being is alluring in every way possible.’ I can’t help leaning down as we walk and planting a chaste kiss on his cheek. Sanji caved into himself at the action. Three word sit on my tongue but I hold my lips tight and swallow them back down, I couldn’t possibly say them tonight, it may seem like I’ve won Sanji completely but the fact is I haven’t nothing’s changed in our agreement.

“... hey Zoro” Sanji says in a quiet tone. I grunt in response. “We’re going the wrong way” I blush at that. He straightens up, removes my hand from his back, looks at me and laughs, ‘that beautiful bastard but oh fuck me he laughs and I can’t help smile at hearing him’ a warmth spreads in my body it not a blush and it not arousal. I think it’s just happiness. 

Sanji grabs my hand and walks us in the right direction. We soon reach the dock. He let go of my hand. And I instantly miss it. The ships quiet I guess the crew did go out. 

“...Zoro” oh god what is it this time. “...do you prefer me in women’s clothes more than how I’m dressed now ?” He’s looking off into the distance as he asks this. There’s a hint of sadness in his tone that nearly breaks my heart so I step in front of Sanji, reach down take the bag out of his hand and place it on the floor, grab both of his hand and answer the question with complete honesty...

“Sanji I think you are exquisite no matter how you dress both ways compliment your beauty” his eyes widen and tear up. He let’s go of my hands latches on to my neck and simply hugs me for what must have been a century. My arms enveloped his back before he pulls away with a dazed look of bliss, grabs my hand and leads me to his room.

We walk in and he turns around and loops his hands around my waist, closing the door and locking it. I lean down and kiss him. He walks us towards his bed. He sits and slides his hands into my shirt keeping his thumbs out in order to lift my shirt. I pull it over and he begins to undo his tie. I reach down and start unbuttoning his shirt. We drop the clothes to the floor. He lays back and undoes his pants button and pulls down his zipper while never breaking eye contact with me. I take off my boots and socks then take off Sanji’s foot ware. Soon all our clothes are gone and we’re both in the center of the bed. My arms rest at the sides of his head while we kiss. My tongue with his. I graze my teeth over the his plump lip biting it softly as I drag my hand down his body getting a hold of his thick hard 10 inches. He groans as I begin to pump my hand slowly.

“Spread your legs” it came out quiet but forceful. Sanji groaned loudly at the order. Doing as I asked, his knuckles white from clenching the bed sheets.

“First drawer, on the head rest” I reached out grabbing lube and a condom. As I did I noticed the packaging was new and unopened. I go back down kiss him and lick down his abdomen earning a whine and body roll. I nibble at his hips, he shudders and blushes, he throws a hand over his eyes. I place various kisses down his V- lined and finally get to his cock. I suck on tip, a hand grabs a hold of my hair. I open the lube and spread it over my fingers, before rubbing it over his puckered hole. He jolts and I swallow him down, I hum in order to send vibrations and his back arches, he moans loudly. I use my other hand to hook his leg over my shoulder and keep a death grip on his hip.

At his noises I feel pre-cum dribble out of my neglected cock. I put a finger in his tight hot muscle he groans and I feel him clench I moan around his length. I thrust my finger in and out, I begin deep throating him. I add another finger and I look up he’s biting his fist. I pull off of his penis, making him whine. I pull his leg off my shoulder, reach up and move his hand I way from his mouth.

“Don’t” I say, his response a lip bit and...

“Yes sir.” ‘Oh god yes’

I groan and begin scissoring. I kiss him roughly and he responds immediately I add a third finger and thrust my fingers in fast, I hit his prostrate and he stops kissing me and moans loudly. I aim there repeatedly.

“ nnng yes! Oh god Zoro”

“Please put it in”

I groan at his pleads remove my finger grab the condom bring it to my mouth to tare open...

“no, no condom” he takes it from my hand and throws it across the room. I watch it go flying and look back down at him in surprise. 

“It’ll be messy” I say, he’s squirming he pulls be down into a lustful battle of tongues. I position myself and push in. In unison we groan. His tight little body sucks me in his inside clench and quiver around my cock. Sanji hooks his legs around my waist and pulls me in tight. I soon begin shallow trust. He whines...

“F-Faster” he shouts convulsing uncontrollably. 

I do as I’m told I speed up and lift my hips changing the angle hitting his sweet spot dead on.

“ZORO!”

He chants my name. And claws at my back. His ring tightens making it difficult to thrust his body refusing to let me go

I sit up pulling Sanji with me he groans at this lifts his own hips and begins riding me. I panting unable to breath correctly but not willing to stop I grab his hips and help pull him down. I thrust upward and he screams his cum splashes over me, mine floods his inside.

I lay him back down and pull out. I flop over to the side we sit there in our after glow trying to catch our breaths. I look over to Sanji his eyes are closed but I can tell he’s still awake. I get up put on my pants lean over to kiss his forehead and whisper 

“I’ll be right back” and leave the room. I head to the kitchen to get water bottles. I walk in and stop dead in my tracks. Robin closes the fridge a bowl of grapes in her hand, earphones in her ears, and looks me straight in the eyes and gives me a wicked smile. I just stand there, she hands me Sanji’s black bag 

“Shouldn’t leave that just lying around swordsman-san ... In case you were wondering no one else is here” and she walks out. I let out a breath of relief when I here none of the other crew mates are aboard.

~~ Sanji ~~

My head is fuzzy like my hearing. I wonder what Zoro said to me just a while ago he comes back in just then. Handing me a water bottle and places my black shopping bag on the floor. He goes through my pajama drawer and get a pair of boxers and sweatpants, as he does I chug the water down, my throat feels raw and dry. He turns to me and put out his hand for me to take. We walk to the bathing rooms. I jumped in first cleaning my backside of Zoro’s essence. He comes in and smirks no doubt at my blush. We shower together, I basically just stood there as he refused to let me help. He did all the work washing me squeaky clean and himself. Then we soaked in the bathe together the marimo insisted because it would reduce soreness. I sat between his legs and leaning against his chest. My eye were shut. Zoro was mindlessly caressing my bent up knee causing me to giggle which I tried to kill quickly but not quickly enough. 

His lips were at the shell of my ear “Sanji are the back of your knees ticklish” a tease could be heard in his voice 

I smiled and said “no I just remembered something”

“Oh is that so” he started trying to tickle me. And he did so effectively. I was laughing so much, trying to get his to stop. He was grinning...

“no stop mmm I don’t like that” I said like a defeated child. You could hear the pout in my voice. He laughed at this but stopped as I had asked.

“It’s late” he said, he wasn’t wrong it was maybe 2:30am right now. We got out and he dried me off with a large fluffy towel. We dressed and headed out as we did I noticed the scratches on his back.

“I’ll meet you back in the room” I said to Zoro and dashed off to ships infirmary, not bothering to wait for a response.

When I came back my room was clean again; my discarded clothes and bed sheets in the hamper, the condom I had thrown across the room along with the lube on my head rest, and Zoro tucking in new bed sheets onto my bed. He looked at me and quirked an eyebrow.

“Sit on the bed” I treated the scratches on his back so that they wouldn’t irritate him. After he treated my shoulder bite. When he finished he set the Cotten balls and ointments on a nearby table. I was standing up looking out my window when he came behind me and wrapped his arms around me. His face was tucked in the crook of my neck and thumb lazily rubbing the skin underneath it, hesitantly he asked...

“Can I stay here tonight?”

“I’d be disappointed if you didn’t” I felt his smile form on neck. And we went to sleep he spooned me all night long. His snoring wasn’t appreciated. But I wouldn’t trade it for the quiet that I would have with him not here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave comments and kudos there very much appreciated!


	14. Candies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brief weird conversation between Brook and Zoro that is over heard

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tiny bit of a spoiler involving Sanji’s family.

Chapter 13: Candies

Zoro was obsessed he stared at Sanji all the time. Not really caring if anyone noticed or not. Image’s of their first time together kept flashing in his mind at unsuspected time, but Zoro didn’t mind he relished in the memories. Another thing he relished in was what he couldn’t help but notice, despite it having been 3 weeks since then Sanji’s smile hasn’t left his face since that night even when he sleeps it lingers.

And here he was again spacing out thinking of that flushed pale skin, deep blue eye’s and overall stunning person.

“Alright guys we’ll reach the island by the time the sun sets. Who’s turn is it to stay behind?” Asked Nami.

“That’ll be me” replied Brook. Nami nodded in acknowledgment.

“ so I heard the log post here only take a couple of hours so, we should be heading out...I’d like to say tomorrow morning” however I realize we’ve had a long couple of weeks due to our encounter with marines, so will leave the day after tomorrow and I’m feeling generous so I’ll give you all extra berries”

~ Brook~

“Yoho~ yoho~” sang Brook as he tightened his violin strings. Brook looked up hearing his name being called from behind him.

“Hey Brook” called Zoro once more.

“Oh hello Zoro is there something I can help you with?”

“I’ll come back early so you can spends sometime out in town"said Zoro.

"why thank you Zoro that's very kind of you" replied Brook.

~~ Sanji ~~

‘Indeed it is’ thought Sanji as he walked by over hearing Zoro and Brook’s conversation 

“ You’ve been in a chipper mood lately Sanji” said Nami 

“ But of course what with me being blessed with you presents everyday” replied Sanji 

Nami laughed whole heartedly at that  
“ okay prince charming here’s the extra berries I promised” Nami said hand Sanji a little pouch.

“Thank you Nami~swan!”

~~ later the same day ~~ 

The crew was long gone by this time and  
while Brook was alone on the sunny he began craving a sweet. Brook walked to the kitchen.

‘Don’t want to take anything big Sanji might get mad’ Brook searched threw the cabinets and found a small box of candy. He pulled one out unwrapped it and popped one in his mouth.

~~ Zoro ~~

Zoro had gone out for a couple of drinks and was now back at the ship to switch out with Brook. When Zoro got on deck he began to look for Brook, his search lead him to the kitchen.

“Brook what are you doing!?” Zoro shouted as he opened the door to the kitchen, hoping to fright the musician. He succeeded, Brook’s yells are normally high pitched so Zoro thought nothing of how Brook sounded.

“Aaaaaaa... Zoro you almost made my heart jump out of my chest that is if I had one yohoho!” Brook exclaimed before his brain registered what he sounded like.

Zoro and Brook only stared at one another for a cool bit. Before Zoro started chucking at Brook’s voice.

“Stop laughing that’s not nice” said Brook in a seductive female voice.

“Mmm now that’s sexy it goes well with that body of yours” Zoro stated seriously but sarcastically.

Brook embarrassedly blushed, rolled his eye’s then said irritatedly “oh you think, so glad to amuse” 

With a chuckle Zoro said “alright I’m sorry.... I’ve just never met someone quite as sexy as yourself” he teased on.

Brook raised his cane as to swing at Zoro  
“ you’ll pay for that.........oh my voice is back to normal”

“That it is, why did you sound like that?” 

“ well I don’t know” stated Brook

“Did you do something new or try something new?”

“Oh yes yo ho ho~........these candies” he said handing the box over to Zoro

Zoro gave the box a once over trying to read it ‘Why would this be here’ thought Zoro but eventual shrugged it off and handed it back

“It’s all in Swedish or something” said Zoro

“What should we do with it?” Asked Brook

“Just put back I guess... oh you can go”

Stepping back from the cabinet Brook said “oh that right you came to relieve me of my duties, thank you oh so much” and with that end note he took off.

~~ Sanji ~~

Sanji was heading back to the Sunny after spending the night out looking at tie’s and trying local cuisine, hoping Zoro was back.

As he reached the deck he heard laughter but not any laughter Zoro’s laughter coming from his kitchen.

‘What the fuck! Why is he in my kitchen and what could he possibly be laughing at’ thought Sanji.

As he reached for the door he heard a ladies voice stopping him in his tracks

“Stop laughing that’s not nice” said a seductive female voice.

“Mmm now that’s sexy it goes well with that body of yours” he heard Zoro say.

Sanji released the handle dropping his hand to his side

“oh you think, so glad to amuse” said some bitch that Sanji noticed wasn’t Nami or Robin.

Once more he heard Zoro chuckle.

“alright I’m sorry.... I’ve just never met someone quite as sexy as yourself”

And then Sanji was gone skylining away.

Sanji bit his lip so it wouldn’t quiver as his the heels of his dress shoes kissed the pavement of the outskirts of the town.

Leaning against a wall Sanji pulled out a cigarette and lighter. His eye’s stung with a familiar sensation, his sight grew blurry before the tears spilled over and down his moonlit cheeks.

Zoro was with a women not with a man who simply dressed like a women a real one, who was really attractive apparently so sexy that Zoro can’t think anyone can rival it, thought Sanji remembering Zoro’s words

“alright I’m sorry.... I’ve just never met someone quite as sexy as yourself”

Sanji’s hand’s shook unable to light the cigarette he gave up. He sunk to the floor and pulled his knees close to his chest, tears glistened as they dragged down his face 

Sanji can only remember two times he’s felt this kind of emotional sorrow. When his biological father asked him for one last request before he ran away and when he sat starving on that island. 

At some point Sanji started falling and now his heart was paying the price tearing ever so slowly

He asked himself 'How did this happen'...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating in a while. This might sound weird considering what just happened in this chapter but kinky lemons are coming soon! Sorry for that bit of angst. Comment’s & and Kudos pls they are greatly appreciated!!
> 
> Also this is the part is where chapter 1 started by the way, like Sanji was reflecting on the recent events that lead to his and Zoro’s relationship


	15. Enchanted

Chapter 14 Enchanted 

Enchanting a word that could be used to describe Sanji, enchanting beautiful blue eyes that Zoro absolutely adored they shined with intense emotion.... but they haven't been shining to happily at him, at least not for the passed couple of days since they set back out to sea.

Salty wind passed by making light goosebumps appear on Zoro bronzed skin. He opened his eye's to a dusky sky. Zoro was confused, which was not uncommon for him, but still he was confused sometimes Sanji looked angry, sometimes bored, most of the time sad, and very rarely happy. And in those moments of happiness Zoro was never involved. But now.... well to put it lightly Zoro's lost as hell because Sanji was now being the biggest kiss ass ever.  
For the past 6 days Sanji's has served all of Zoro's favorite's for every single meal and all snacks were to Zoro's liking. And he started to very casually bring the between meals snacks practically to Zoro's mouth.

Which by the way Ussop commented on recently and Sanji responded with "Yes well the kitchen isn't a place for moss ball's to be around and the smaller amount of time he's in here the better." Well shit was he begin nice or not. It could just be a cover but Zoro could swear there was venom in those word's.

Zoro was still laying and looking at the sky when Sanji called for dinner so he got up still puzzled by Sanji’s behavior but felt his worries melt at seeing Sanji beginning to serve the crew. Enchanted that’s what Zoro was.

The crew is eating on the deck not in the kitchen/dinning room as requested by Luffy because well who needs a reason? Long story short every one is shit faced, well passed black out drunk. 

And well that included there navigator, ‘it's not a good idea to continue sailing with the navigator passed out’ thought Sanji so...

"Oi marmiro.....pst.... psstt marmiro Get UP LAZY ASS!!" was yelled into Zoro's ear.

"I'm up, I'm up, oh nope I’m down" Zoro said as he attempted and failed to get up from the floor

"No get up! Drop the anchor while I clean this stuff up" said Sanji with his hands full of dishes.

Zoro heard Sanji's foot steps retreating into the kitchen and opened his eye, he was greeted with a thousand shining stars and a ghost of a smile grazed his lips.

~~ In the Kitchen ~~

Sanji placed the dishes in the sink and let out a sigh. He rubbed out his neck and rolled his shoulder's he was tired of spending his whole day making such a grand feast but also working so hard to make Zoro happy to show him, to prove to him Sanji's worth. Even if Sanji didn't have a nice, thick, curvy, female body he new he had one thing that no other women could ever have, his cooking skill, it couldn't be rivaled by any little house wife Zoro might want. However, it would seem his effort's went unnoticed. That his efforts weren’t good enough.

Sanji wanted to please Zoro so badly why was he being punished like this; being a male for one (he's not sure he'd like being a women but it would make his life simpler in someways), not figuring out he's gay until he's adult, but above all those things not being enough. Not enough for Judge, his own father, his flesh and blood his parent who should have been someone who loved Sanji unconditionally, and not enough for Zoro. 

Sanji let out a humorless chuckle with his next thought 'Well damn if my own dad couldn't love me why would anyone else.' once more like everyday this week his eye's glossed over but this time the tears wouldn't fall. Sanji blinked them away because he was pissed at himself, Judge, Zoro, and just the world for being a shitty place. He turned his head to the left and saw out of a porthole his nakama sprawled out and just like that the anger was gone because he was wrong the world wasn’t a shitty place how could it be with people like his nakama in it. And the anger was back spoting a shitty swordsmen...

‘STILL ON THE FUCKING FLOOR, STILL FUCKING IGNORING ME!!!!’

Sanji turned and exited the kitchen and in a few long strides was at Zoro's side he took aim lifting a leg "YOU STUPID USELESS PIECE OF GARB--AHHhh"

~~ Zoro ~~ 

As soon as that leg came down Zoro reached out a hand catching the leg and pulling Sanji down, consequently Sanji grabbed onto a table with trays and silverware on it crashing loudly. They both gasped at the noise and looked towards there nakama sleeping ever so soundly. 

"There out cold" stated Sanji, who was now sitting on the floor.

"yup... come here" Zoro said switching his attention from his nakama to Sanji. Zoro reached his hand to Sanji's shoulder and tugged him down

" No stop it no Zoro! I don't want to fight right now" said Sanji trying to get out of Zoro's hold

Zoro chuckled "By the blow you were about to dealt me I would think other wise, and good because I don't want to either"

After that Sanji stopped fighting Zoro's hold wondering 'then what the fuck does this fool want?'

After successfully getting Sanji to lay down Zoro said "first of all thank you for the food and I don't mean just today's feast, second look up cook what do you see?" Sanji was stunned to hear Zoro thank him for the food he's made he didn't think Zoro had even acknowledged he made him all his favorites the past couple days. Sanji turned his eyes up to the night sky. 

Sanji noted the hues of purple, blue, and black that made up the galaxy along with thousand of glittering stars it was a glorious sight and yet Sanji said "stars." plain and simple. Zoro chuckled and that made Sanji feel dumb so naturally he blushed in embarrassment and turned to glare at Zoro but failed at the sight of beautiful bronzed skin. Zoro turned to look at Sanji, they stared at one another for a while. Zoro's lips formed smile as he slipped his hand down toward Sanji's and took it in his own. That act induced another darker flush of Sanji's cheek's.

"Yes the're stars but what do you think of them?" Sanji looked up once more and breathlessly said "The're beautiful" then turned to look at Zoro once more when he felt Zoro pull his hand up.

Zoro had Sanji's knuckles hovering over his lips, looked Sanji in the eye's and said "I was looking at those stars when you came out of the kitchen think they were beautiful as well but also how they reminded me of you but I was wrong I see that now they pale in comparison, Sanji I hope you know I think your absolutely stunning as a whole, not just physically" with that said he kissed Sanji's knuckles,

Damn it! How was Sanji supposed to stay mad now. It's decided Zoro's worth the emotional pain, Sanji didn't want to give up on them. So Zoro was with another lady it meant nothing and even if it did it was just a mistake, just a slip up it okay, it okay. Sanji was probably not suppose to know about that women, so he'll go along with how it was suppose to play out and forget it happened. It didn't happen it's okay. Sanji told himself.

Sanji was enchanted by the way Zoro made him feel. Sanji smiled pulling his hand away using it as leverage to sit half up and lean over Zoro and kiss him. Completely forgetting the crew was passed out next to them.

Before falling asleep again Luffy smiled at seeing his namake so happy, and hearing Zoro get scolded...

"Now drop the anchor idiot!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t think cheating is ok and neither should Sanji so don’t worry, later on his mentality will change and this whole situation will be worked out. As always comment and kudos please!!! Till next time!


	16. Lemon zest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Steamy but not smutty :(

Ch.15 Lemon zest

Zoro is handsome, and that’s not an opinion, that’s a fact. He has great facial bone structure and over all is breath-taking. His eyes are concentrated, serious, and intense, Sanji thought this as he prepared a snack.There are many qualities of Zoro’s that Sanji likes. He’s loyal he's hard working, has ambition, is motivated, respectable, strong, and has confidence. And as of recently he's sweet, gentle, attentive, and one of Sanji's favorites he's romantic. 

Sanji left the kitchen with 3 lemon puddings made with sugar, cornstarch, egg yolks (lightly beaten), finely grated lemon zest, pinch of salt, lemon juice, and unsalted butter. 'One for Nami, one for Robin, and one for...' Sanji bit his lip, even in his mind does he dare say it? yes! '...one for his boyfriend'

He found the ladies sun bathing and the rest of the crew running around with water guns "Thank you cook-san" said Robin taking the treat

"Thanks Sanji!"said Nami

"~~ It's nothing Nami-swan, Robin-chan ~~ " and with that said Sanji turned to go look for Zoro 

"Sanji- bro is it snack time already!?!”

Luffy and the others head snapped to look in Sanji’s general direction at the word snack

"Yes it is-“ multiple crew members dashed past him to the kitchen 

“....yours are in the kitchen"

"SUPPEERR!!! this means not only snack but we should see the next island with in the next 40 minuets or so thanks Sanji!!" then the cyborg fled to the kithen behind the others. Sanji looked at his watch 9:56 am

"Hey mosshead!" shouted Sanji as he approached Zoro. Zoro made a grunt of acknowledgement but seemed distracted looking around as if searching for something. As soon as Sanji was close enough Zoro practically pinned him to mast and kissed him roughly slipping his tongue in briefly. Sanji groaned at this and immediately got angry, he pushed Zoro away and in a raged whisper he said "Zoro what wrong with you, up here on the deck! Anyone could have seen us!”

Zoro already haven taken the pudding and currently eating it, responded "it was worth it, at least for me” that may have sounded accusing to some but Sanji could tell there was no hostility.

“Why? I mean the crew would know” said Sanji.

“I know that would be the best part. I want to show you off, in fact let’s go on a date, on the island”

“What?! No! Someone will see us”

“That’s the point, stop arguing cuz my throat is feeling sore I don’t usually talk this much” with that said Zoro ate the last spoonful of pudding.

“Fine but if we bump into someone from the crew we have to pretend to have incidentally crossed paths as well”

“What’s incidentally mean?”asked Zoro.

Sanji scoffed “Context clues marimo” Sanji took Zoro’s dirty dish and walked a way to the kitchen. Sanji put the dish in the sink and was about to make a list of what he would need to get at the island when something unexpected happened.

~~ Zoro ~~

‘... oh we also bumped into each other, ugh Sanji is so rude, mocking me like that. Man he acts like he so much better then me, I would just love to teach him a lesson... ‘lightbulb’ this could make Sanji hate me but I highly doubt it, it’s now or never I’ve been wanting to test this out after that whole master incident (which I’m still not sure if that really happened), no overthinking just do it!’ 

Zoro marched to the kitchen.

~~Sanji~~ 

The door was barged open by none other than the one the only moss ball

Sanji’s head snapped to his right and back at the door behind him. He put his pen down, stood up, and turned around. His brow tensed in annoyance before he said “Oi marimo you can’t just barge in he-“ Sanji didn’t get to finish that sentence 

Zoro came at Sanji fast. He turned him back towards the counter top and pinned both of his wrist up above him. Sanji’s chest was pressed against his note pad and pen. Zoro hovered over Sanji’s shoulder blades.

“Yes I can just barge in.” Stated Zoro with no room for disagreement. Sanji gulped ‘WTF is going on!’ thought Sanji. 

“How many times have I asked you not to call me marimo?...... answer me!” 

‘Umm what?! How could I possibly fucking remember’ thought Sanji 

“ I’m waiting”

‘Is this fool really expecting a honest answer’,sarcastically Sanji replied “I don’t know eight times”

“Eight it is then and an extra one for lying” said Zoro pulling up and off Sanji, he then proceeded to grip both of Sanji’s wrists with one hand

“What?” Asked Sanji totally lost with the situation.

“Count them.” Demanded Zoro.

“Count wha-“ 

*Smack*

Sanji gasped, a tingle spread throughout Sanji’s bottom and he let go of the breath he was holding.

Zoro watched Sanji’s reaction and well it was unreadable he looked confused but that doesn’t mean he didn’t enjoy it, so Zoro decided to continue...

“That one doesn’t count since you didn’t say one, if you don’t count them, then you’ll get another and another till you do count...” Zoro looked to Sanji who still seemed to be trying to register what was going on “... I’m going to let go of your hand but keep them there, don’t clench your fist, keep your fingers straight”

Sanji turned his head to his right away from the side Zoro was standing at. His wrist were released, a warm hand dug in and rested between the counter and Sanji lower torso.

His hand swung down, a little harder then the last...

*smack*

Sanji bit his lip the tingle of pain came...

Zoro was feeling nervous now that he couldn’t see Sanji’s face he looked at his hands, his fingers were curved threatening to curl, Zoro grimaced this wasn’t sexy at all it was kind of just awkward Sanji didn’t seem to be enjoying it ‘maybe this was a bad idea’ then Zoro heard very quietly like a mumble 

... “one” 

Zoro was surprised, then he got skeptical was Sanji going with this to please Zoro or because it was giving him pleasure? One way to find out.

“Clearer.” Said Zoro raising his hand again

*smack*

The tingle ran down this time to his groin waking an election, Sanji clenched his jaw to hold back a groan “two” he said hopefully clearer

“Louder”

*smack*

“Ahhhh~ three!” Sanji’s fingers bent wanting to claw at the counter, his skin was burning, his cock throbbed, and toes curled.

Zoro flushed at the breathless moan Sanji made, ‘this is more like it’

*smack*

Sanji whimpered “Four!” His face and neck were inflamed.

‘Oh god! I wanna fuck him so badly!’ Zoro pulled his hand up and brought it back down a little harder

*smack*

“Yes! Five!” Sanji’s cock was rock hard now

*Smack*

“Six!” He clenched his eye’s 

Zoro watched Sanji squirm and his fingers constantly curving begging to clench. Zoro gulped and shifted his legs wider apart.

*smack*

“Nnnnmm Zoro! Seven” Sanji lip was bleeding from biting it too hard his pant were feeling tighter by the second 

*smack* Zoro’s hand hit the counter in front of Sanji’s face.

Sanji’s eye’s shot open. Zoro whispered into Sanji’s ear “ call me sir.”

Sanji’s mouth watered breathlessly he said “yes sir”

‘Shit! Shit! Shit!’ Zoro has to be careful or he might cum from simply watching and listening to Sanji 

“Where were we?”

“Seven sir” said Sanji panting.

“Should I make this one harder?” Asked Zoro smirking 

“Yes please sir!” 

*SMACK*

“UGh... eight” Sanji was out of breath 

“Last one”

*SMACK!*

“ Nine!” Sanji let out a long groan his dick was so hard Sanji felt like crying from the ache

“You did very well Sanji not once did you clench your fist” Zoro caressed Sanji lower back

“I have a reward for you Sanji, do you want it”

“Yes sir!”

Zoro turns Sanji around, picks him up and places him up on the counter. Sanji watches as Zoro pulls down his zipper...

“Land ho!” was heard from somewhere out on the deck.

Zoro zipped Sanji’s pant back up and looked him straight in the eyes

“To be continued cook” said Zoro with a sadistic smirk.

Sanji whimpered “ok”

Zoro put on a serious face and said “Don’t touch yourself”

Zoro then smiled cupped Sanji’s face with both of his hand and gave him a chaste kiss and pulled away 

“Can’t wait for our date” and turned and walked out of the kitchen 

~~ outside the kitchen ~~

He heard foot steps coming closer to the door, so he booked it. He flung him self into his room, with his dirty dish.

‘Umm.....what did I just listen to’

Ussop didn’t mean to overhear what had just occurred in the kitchen. In fact he didn’t fully comprehend what was going on in there only that it was probably sexual and occurring between Zoro and Sanji. 

‘Zoro and Sanji have sexual interaction.’

‘Zoro and Sanji are like... a thing.’

‘Zoro and Sanji.’

‘ZORO AND SANJI?!?!?’

‘ZOSAN?!?!?’

“What is this world coming to?” mumbled Ussop to himself

*knock knock*

“Ussop are you in there?” asked chopper

Ussop snapped out of his confusion and opened the door

“Yeah chopper I’m here.”

“ Ussop are you ok you look a little pale?!”

“Yeah that’s just...um Sun screen! Yeah so don’t worry haha~” Ussop gulped and waited to see if the reindeer would buy his lie.

“Ok! Well come on, we reached light island!”

‘Yes! He believed it! I’m amazing’ thought Ussop 

“So uh why is it called light island again?”asked Ussop as he closed the door behind him and head it up to the deck with chopper 

“Well it never dark because at night they have all these really tiny pretty white lights hanging every where, the plants glow and some natural pools of water in the island like the rivers, waterfalls, and ponds. (Note: Like in Avatar)

When Ussop and chopper got on deck the whole crew was there together, they came up with a game plan who goes where with who and such, also they establish that...

“We’ll be staying on the island for 3 day, Franky you’ll stay on the ship tonight, tomorrow Sanji, and then Zoro, ok?”asked Nami

“SUPPPEERR!!”

“Splended plan Nami-swan~!!”

“Hn.”

“Great here are your allowance’s!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments & kudos pls


	17. Author's Note

Hey jellies!!!! Good news and bad news... bad news first. Okay so how to say this, i'm just gonna be honest, I don't like how this story turned out. Sanji wasn't supposed to be so, for lack of a better phrase, NOT Sanji! I mean where is Sanji? Does anyone see him...cuz I don't. Sanji has gender dysphoria he is Not and will Not be transgender (he doesn't want to be) and he doesn't necessarily have a cross dressing kink, I mean he does but that's not the primary reason he cross dresses. The reason he cross dresses is because he has gender dysphoria.

Now let me try and make the situation clearer  
Sanji has gender dysphoria, he isn't really jealous of their bodies so much as how women are treated. For years he's respected women and held them to such a high degree but when was the last time anyone ever reciprocated that kind of treatment. He just wanted to be treasured to the same degree that he treasured women. Well he finally got what he wanted from dudes during that 2 year gap when he first cross dressed so now he can't comprehend how Zoro could like him or claim to treasure him unless he's dressed up.

(I would like to apologies in case this sounds sexist in anyway or just in general offends anyone, because i'm not sexist. But I'm sure we can agree the women in the one piece world most of the time take advantage of Sanji... )...so yeah anyways moving on...

GOOD NEWS!!!!!

So sorry to all the people who like this fic because I haven't updated or said anything concerning this fic in a long time. But I want to fix it, I want badass Sanji back, I don't really know how i'm gonna do that but I swear I will see this fanfic through and I will bring him back so please stick with me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're confused by anything and I mean anything at all Please leave your question in the comments section below and I will get back to you as soon as possible with the best and clearest response I can offer.
> 
> P.s. I'll pick up right where I left on the story so the date is coming slowly but surely.

**Author's Note:**

> Updates once a week ....possibly .......most likely


End file.
